Écarlate Palais
by GrimmReflections
Summary: Human AU. Arthur Kirkland was the star of the Écarlate Palais and the second person I've ever loved in my life. But even the most beautiful stars fall and he was no different. In a world where love is for the highest bidder there can be no trust! Without trust there is no love...Jealousy, yes jealousy will drive you mad.


A/N: This is a parody based loosely on the movie Moulin Rouge, staring the cast of Hetalia. This projects been trapped in my mind for two years now and I'm finally able to write it. I should have the first chapter up soon. It's completely outlined so it shouldn't take me too long. I tend to be a slow writer so I can't promise fast updates. But I do have my lovely Loona to crack the whip and make sure I stay on tract for you guys. The main paring is FrUk but there will be many side parings. The prologue and epilogue will be from France's point of view. Oh the last name I gave Jeanne is her mothers last name before she married. I hope you enjoy this. Reviews would be much appreciated.

This is rated M because of the adult themes. I still haven't decided whether or not I'll add smut, writing that is difficult for me.

_French used: Maman-Mom, Amour-Love, __rosbif- is an insult aimed at English people, _Écarlate Palais- Scarlet Palace

Beta: Loona Rosamunde

Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. I do not own Moulin Rouge either.

* * *

_Prologue_

"_The greatest thing you ever know is just to love and be loved in return."_

As a child I was taught by my _maman_ and papa that _amour_ was the best thing in life to have. My parents truly loved each other and that was something I always wanted to experience. Just having the person meant for you staring at you with nothing but true _amour_ in their eyes is very special and rare. My parents were lucky to have found that and they gave me the best life growing up because of it.

All throughout my school career I searched for the one meant for me. My good looks and charming personality made it easy for people to fall for me. That of course earned me the label of flirt and a player. Even though I dated many, I never found the one that I could say without a doubt that I loved whole heartedly, until that one day.

I was never a person who enjoyed sports, watching was fine but playing just wasn't my forte. So I find it amusing that a sport, football, changed my life forever.

The day was hot, and I of course was flirting with a few girls outside the school near the field. I never even heard the "Look out!" screamed at me. The next thing I knew I was laying on the ground in a daze. I was out of it for several moments before realizing someone was standing above me trying to get my attention.

When I laid my eyes on her I just knew she was the one for me. Though that was probably because of the concussion I most likely had at that time. I mean there was nothing particularly beautiful about her. With her short hair and average looking face she wasn't someone I usually dated, not that I cared about looks. What mattered most was on the inside and not on the outside.

Jeanne Romée was the girl that hit me in the head with a football and stole my heart all in the same day. Though it took a very long time to persuade her to even consider dating me. She had heard all about me and wanted nothing to do with the playboy of the school. I couldn't blame her for being cautious. I mean I had dated many people, after all it is hard finding true love.

My time spent with Jeanne was the best three years of my life. She was the woman I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. I was going to ask for her hand in marriage on our anniversary.

I...I…my Jeanne was taken from me before I could. There was…a terrible fire…Jeanne wasn't able to…she wasn't able to escape. Our whole apartment was engulfed by the time I got home. There was nothing I could do...my sweet Jeanne was taken from me.

After her funeral I decided I couldn't live in our beloved country if she wasn't by my side. With money from my parents I left the country with no plans to ever return again. According to some friends I made through my travels, I was like a zombie in the beginning. It was long time before I was able to function enough that people wouldn't realize how broken I was on the inside.

In my travels I decided that since I would no longer be able to experience the beauty of love, I would share such beauty with the world instead. Even though I would never have it again, I had to share what I once enjoyed. There was nothing that brought me greater joy than seeing two people in love. I made use of the camera my parents gave to me and I began writing about love in my spare time. It was a way to distract myself from the pain lingering in my heart. Before I knew it my work became wildly known and loved. I suppose this is the reason why Feli decided to contact me for a favor.

Feliciano Vargas is one of the many people I've met in my travels and I treat him like the younger brother I never had. So when he asks me for favors I've been guilty of doing them without much thought. His latest favor required me returning to a place I never believed I would return to and for the first time, I almost said no.

Despite years passing since my loss of Jeanne, the pain never lessened and I was afraid to return. I had been running from my grief for so many years now, and returning meant that I would have to face it. I couldn't face that anguish. Non, I didn't want to face it. I believe this was Feliciano's way to try and force me to move on and let the past go. Because after weeks of receiving phone calls from not only himself, but Gilbert as well begging me to help out, I accepted his job.

I found myself returning to the place where I was born, where I loved and where I lost everything. I will not deny that I was terrified. In fact, memories threatened resurface the moment I stepped foot on French soil again. Though before they got the chance to cripple me, I was slammed into by a blond man. The Brit proceeded to scream at me for standing in the center of the sidewalk like an idiot. I wasn't able to get a word in before he glanced at his watch and cursed. He glared at me one last time before storming away, muttering about damned frogs. He was such a strange man, in an ugly sweater vest, wild hair and surprisingly bright green eyes, which were hard to forget. It was a short meeting but I'll never forget it. After all, he caused the memories to retreat, leaving me in peace. I would later find out that man's name was Arthur Kirkland and he would turn my life upside down.

Where should I begin with that _rosbif_? Out of all the Englishmen I've had the pleasure of knowing he is by far the rudest. He was the star of the _Écarlate Palais_ and sought out by many, despite his terrible personality. Sure he's good looking once you get past the unkempt blond hair, those hideously thick caterpillars he calls eyebrows and tacky wardrobe. But the moment he opens his mouth, good lord he makes you want to hit him. He calls himself a gentleman however that is the furthest thing from the truth.

It was an absurd idea to even think that we would be able to get along long enough to make the club a better place. I have no idea what Alfred was thinking when he forced us to work together. We hated each other from the moment we met and that didn't change for a long time.

I have never met a person more infuriating than him. I swear he makes me want to strangle and kiss him at the same time. Never would I have never guessed this rude little Brit would be the person to open my heart once more. Had you told me years ago that I would fall for the man I deemed as the black sheep of Europe I would have laughed in your face and walked away. I guess the last laugh is on me though.

I don't know when or why my feelings began changing for him. In fact I didn't even realize it myself, Elizabeth pointed it out. I denied such things immediately, claiming that even if her ridiculous idea was true that he would never feel the same way. He hated me after all, or at least that's what I came to believe.

To fall for someone in his profession was rather stupid of me, and I can no longer tease Gilbert about it. But it wasn't smart on Arthur's part to fall for me either. Especially after he claimed he'd never love a frog, not that I am one. After all, I am too beautiful to be a frog. I'm telling you now never fall for a person in that profession unless you want to be tortured by jealousy and heartache.

Arthur Kirkland was the star of the _Écarlate Palais_ and the second person I've ever loved in my life. But even the most beautiful stars fall and he was no different. This is the tale of my treasured star and his brilliant demise.


End file.
